


Warmth in the Galley

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, so Zoro goes inside for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in the Galley

Zoro woke on the grass deck, shivering, and covered in a light dusting of snow. His teeth were clattering loudly and making it impossible for him to fall back asleep. A breeze blew by and he wrapped his arms around his torso to try to warm himself up, and clenched his teeth together in an effort to stop their chattering, but it was no good. A quick glance around showed that he was alone on deck, and that it was after dark, probably close to midnight, and he’d missed dinner. Shrugging and ignoring the growling coming from his stomach from the missed meal, he hauled himself to his feet and crunched across the frozen grass to the galley door.

Once inside, he immediately began to warm up from the heat emanating from the kitchen. That room was always hot, or at least warm, and Zoro figured it was from the stove and oven being used during the day. Flicking some spare snowflakes off of his shoulders and the tips of his hair, he walked over to the walk-in pantry and, by extension, the wine rack. Digging through the layers of wines stored on it, he uncovered the sake from where Sanji had hidden it underneath a couple of almost-empty storage boxes. Smirking in triumph, he uncorked one and took a deep swig, downing almost a fourth of the bottle with a few gulps.

He heard a light scuffle and a snore, and whipped around quickly, not having realized that someone else was already here.

Over in the corner, sprawled over several bags of rice and covered in a big wool blanket was Sanji, sleeping without a care in the world. As Zoro watched, his chest rose and fell lightly in sleep, and his nose twitched slightly. The blanket had slipped so that it was only covering him from mid-torso down, and his button-down shirt had the several top buttons undone. His tie was nowhere to be found, and his shoes had been kicked off and were strewn close by.

Suddenly, Sanji shivered, and pulled the blanket tighter across his body. He cracked one bright blue eye open a sliver, and noticed that he was no longer alone.

“Z’ro? W’tcha doin’ up?” he slurred, voice husky from sleep. “Why’re you in the galley, anyway?” He blinked a few times, rousing himself a little more.

Zoro shrugged casually and gestured back towards the deck. “’S cold. Snowing, a bit.” He took another swig from the bottle, holding it by the neck. “Didn’t expect to find you in here. Figured you’d be down in the bunkroom with everyone else.”

Sanji mimicked Zoro’s shrug with one shoulder, and burrowed a little deeper into the warmth of the wool. “Too loud. Sounds like Luffy and Franky are competing for a prize, or something…” his voice trailed off as he took a closer look at the swordsman, noticing the bits of snow and, more importantly, the booze in his hand.

Zoro snickered, well able to imagine what that was like, because it was the reason he’d taken to sleeping outside more often. Now that they were nearing a winter island, however, he’d have to adjust his sleeping patterns, again. That is, if he ever wanted to get any sleep on the Sunny, anyways.

“Are you drinking the good sake, marimo?” Sanji questioned, more alert now that Zoro was most likely doing something he’d get to kick him for.

Zoro shrugged again, and gulped down more sake. It burned slightly as it went, and left a satisfyingly warm sensation in his stomach. He used the bottle to point at the heavy blanket, and said, “You gonna share? ‘Cause it’s kinda chilly out here, you know.”

Sanji had apparently decided that it was too much work to pick a fight at this hour, and simply held the blanket open for Zoro, shifting over on the sacks and sitting up slightly to make room. Surprised, Zoro re-corked the bottle and walked over to the cook. This thing between them was still kind of new, and while they were more comfortable around each other, there were still some things they had yet to try.

Zoro slid under the blanket and placed the sake on the floor, laying back and getting himself comfortable. Sanji adjusted himself until he was lying halfway on Zoro’s chest, with his head tucked underneath his chin, and the rest of him aligned along the swordsman’s side. He relaxed, sinking quietly back into slumber, with a muffled, “’Night, Z’ro,” as he went. Zoro shifted a little more and tugged the wool blanket up and over the both of them, wrapping his arms around Sanji as he did so. Enjoying the feeling of the cook’s body against him, he settled down to sleep.

He sighed.

 _I could get used to this,_ was his last thought before sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
